Persons planning to visit the beach oftentimes prefer to don bathing suits at home and then drive to the beach. This presents a problem in that there is need for protecting the vehicle seat from perspiration, sun protective lotions and the like as well as providing simple means for covering the body before reaching the beach. Likewise there is a need for providing similar protection against soiling and discoloring beach chairs. Various makeshift expedients have been resorted to to avoid the undesirable consequences and typically involving toweling draped over the vehicle seat. This provides a false sense of security since towelling has no means for securing the same to the seat. Moreover the headrest commonly present in modern vehicle seats presents problems including obscuring the rear view of traffic if covered by makeshift cover expedients.